In Sickness and In Health
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: Laura's cancer is getting worse and Bill comforts her through a rough time. This leads to Bill unexpectedly admitting something to Laura.


**Author's Note: I thought that Laura and Bill should have a nice scene together highlighting Laura's weakening body. **

**Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Ronald D. Moore, David Eick, Sci-fi Network and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Oh shit! Gods," Laura says, close to tears, "Why is this happening to me? Why do you hate me so much?"

This is what Bill hears when he walks out of the head, just having gotten finished getting ready for the day. He is about to make a pot of coffee, that is, until he sees Laura struggling to clip her bra on. Her hands are trembling, enough that it is stopping her from getting ready. She is trying as hard as she can, but her hands will not stay steady. She looks at her hands with pure hatred and starts to cry.

Cottle had told her when she started Doloxan that it might cause muscle tremors later on in her treatment. She was hoping that she wouldn't get that symptom, but it came.

He makes his way to her from behind and places his hands over hers while gently fastening the clasp on her bra. He wraps his arms around her waist and places a kiss on her shoulder. "Laura…"

She lets out a sigh as she leans back against him. It is nice to lean against someone, especially Bill. He is so solid and strong. He is what grounds her to this life. "Everyday it gets harder and harder to do anything with my frakkin hands. They won't stop shaking, Bill. I can't get them to stop. What am I supposed to do?"

He grasps both of her hands in his and wraps them around her middle. He can feel the tremor in her hands as he rubs them gently. "We knew this might happen. We are just going to have to take this one step at a time. It's going to be okay, Laura," he whispers in her ear. He then releases one of her hands and moves a piece of her wig so he can kiss the side of her neck.

"No, it's not. I'm dying. We both know it."

"Laura, please stop saying that. Stop throwing it in my face every chance you get. I'm trying to come to terms with it, I am, but you're making it even harder."

She looks down at the ground and is silent for quite awhile, ashamed for not thinking and asking how Bill was doing with all this. It's not like she wants to die, but she doesn't have a choice. She is just trying to make Bill see that there isn't anything they can do about it anymore. She is going to die soon and Bill will have to lock his emotions and his heart up once she does so that he can finish the journey and lead the people to Earth safely.

She takes a deep, shuddering breath and says, "I'm sorry, Bill."

Laura turns in his arms and throws her arms around him. One of her hands is securely wrapped around his neck so she can be as close to him as she possibly can. Bill is glad that she can not see him now because there are tears running down his face. He wraps his arms around her back and hugs her tightly to his chest. He lifts her off her feet and walks over to the couch, gently placing her down on it. He sits down next to her and grasps her hands in his. He looks down and realizes that it is time to tell Laura the truth. "I can't go on without you, Laura, I really can't. I need you beside me. I'm sorry Laura, but I can't do this without you. When I left you on New Caprica, I was dying up here. You have been my rock, my solid ground, for the last few years, and I can't finish this journey without you. I need you here, with me. I love you, and I can't do this alone. Please don't give up. I need you."

"Bill, look at me," she says and starts rubbing his back, "I'm right here, right now. For as long as my body can keep fighting, I will stay right here beside you. I know I had given up on myself about few minutes ago, but what you just told me, brought my fight back. Thank you. I promise we'll finish this journey together."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live," Bill adds with a loving look on his face.

Laura gasps in surprise and says hesitantly, "What? I… I mean… are you proposing to me?"

"If I said yes, what would you say?"

"Bill, I…"

"What would you say?"

"I would say, yes."

Bill takes Laura's hands in his and tries not to notice the tremor in them and says, "Then, Laura Roslin, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Bill reaches up with his hand and gingerly cups Laura's cheek. He leans in and gives her a kiss, not unlike their first kiss so long ago, but this time it is full of promise and hope.

"Why didn't we meet before the world ended?" Laura asked.

"Because we had different lives. If we had met before this, it wouldn't have worked; we were different people back then. We were looking for the wrong things and we were both set it our ways. Now, give me a second."

Bill stands up from the couch and makes his way over to his desk. He opens his desk drawer and pulls something out of it. As he makes his way back to Laura, she sees a little, black velvet box in his hand. He sits down on the couch and opens the box. Inside the box is a small, modest ring with little diamonds perfectly inlaid in the gold band. He gently takes the ring out of the box and then picks up Laura's left hand. Laura takes a shuddering breath and then lets it out. Delicately, he slides the ring onto her finger and then kisses her trembling hand.

"I love you, Laura."

"I love you too, Bill."

**The End. If you enjoyed it, please review! I would love to hear your opinion.**


End file.
